


First Christmas Together

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 15: "Guys wrapped in Christmas Lights."
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	First Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 15: "Guys wrapped in Christmas Lights."

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Scorpius said, looking from the newly-decorated tree to his boyfriend, Al. 

Al had done most of the work to get it decorated, including bringing several of boxes of ornaments and lights from his dad's house. 

Scorpius's parents had themed trees and, frankly, he couldn't imagine one of his mother's _creations_ in the small space he and Al shared. 

"Look, an extra string of fairy lights." Al picked up the twinkling lights and looped them around Scorpius's neck, pulling him close. "Our first Christmas in our own flat."

"Let's celebrate." Scorpius leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
